Moonvale Valley
Overview Moonvale Valley is a country found on the northern peninsula of the Klosseipan continent. There, magic is the greatest commodity. Government Moonvale is run by a magocracy, wherein the most powerful magical families run the government. Currently at the head of the government are the Cryshens. Inhabitants The valley is famously known for the large number of dragons living in the freezing climate. Most are young silver and white dragons, though civilians have claimed to see dragons of other varieties living in Moonvale. The mightiest of the dragons, in Moonvale Valley at least, is Stryker the Silver Champion. There are a variety of other creatures living in the Valley. There are yetis, frost giants, and a host of other fascinating creatures, likely drawn there by the high concentration of magic in the land. Among the humanoid civilians, dragonborns, humans, and elves are a common find in the Valley. It is not surprising to see a good number of tieflings in the area either, as their innate magical abilities make it easy for them to find a place to work. Notable Places Proalia: The capital of Moonvale Valley and location of the Cryshen Manor. The city is known for manufacturing some of the highest quality magical clothing in Klosseipa. Kaet Highlands: A high plateau found at the northern coast of the country and the rumored home of Stryker. The temperatures in the area are so cold that special magical equipment as a specially trained guide are needed to traverse the area. Some say Stryker's lair hides a sacred tomb where great mages of past ages are buried. Coriston Cove: A glacial coast with a large cove area that is said to hide a portal to the Plane of Water. All the water in the cove is clean and pure and any attempts to sully the water never work. The marine creatures found in the area are larger than normal, making it a tempting place for fishers to go. Leaena Alora: An Elven city that is the location of the renowned magic university Eureka Academy. At the center of the city is a permanent teleportation circle that is used by many travelers (usually government and military officials, nobles, traders, or adventuring parties) to quickly move from another country to Moonvale Valley or vice versa. It is one of the Five Connected Cities. Aldergate: A city on the south border of Moonvale Valley. While it is not a city of major magical innovations and discoveries, the city is famous for housing the most extensive library on magic and the arcane arts: Duskstar Library. Also found in the city is the Duskstar Manor, now in disrepair after the death and disappearance of the last generation of Duskstars. Fimouth City: This is the main crossroads city leading into Moonvale as a majority of the roads leading into the country pass through Fimouth City. The city is also known for the wizards' guild located there. The wizards at the guild are well known for making a living by using their magic for various tasks, such as hunting beasts or placing abjuration spells on areas that people desire to guard. The Northern Glacier: A glacier comparable to the size of a mountain found at the very edge of the peninsula that is Moonvale Valley. At the heart of the glacier is said to be the portal to the Plane of Ice. Lying beyond the glacier is the ocean. Adventurers to explore the area around the Northern Glacier are often given a scare by devils who wander among the snowdrifts for seemingly no reason. Category:Klosseipa Category:DnD